Observa el cielo caer
by Naru630
Summary: Después de observar cómo me miraba sólo como un símbolo de dinero que podría salvarlo de la tormenta que se había formado a su alrededor durante el proceso de divorcio que lo dejó en la calle, después de vivir enamorado de él toda mi vida y pasar cinco años tratando de olvidarle ¿Tienen idea de cómo me siento ahora? …Gracias a las delicias de la heroína... Miserablemente feliz..


**Notas: Después de mucho tiempo sin estar por estos lados, por fin regreso y con este nuevo y pequeño oneshot que espero les guste.**

 **Para quienes leen Milotav, tranquilas y tranquilos, lo actualizaré en esta semana santa, de hecho, tengo varias sorpresas para ustedes, muchas cosas que subir que espero les vez no suba algo todos los días, pero subiré.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic NO se centra en la relación de Sasuke y Naruto, se centra en nuestro rubio y sus sentimientos, su adicción y de más. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

 **Observa el cielo caer  
UchihaNaru **

_**No es cosa del destino, es sólo el diablo riéndose de ti.**_

La primera vez que "consumí" fue cuando tenía 14 años.

Mis padres habían muerto y Menma se suponía que tenía que hacerse cargo de mí. Era mayor de edad y ninguno de los dos quería que nos separaran. Recuerdo que a pesar de su poca experiencia se decidió por dejar la universidad para dirigir las empresas Namikaze, también vendió la casa que nos vio crecer y a cambio alquiló una pequeña casa para los dos. Menma había tratado de hacer que lo vieran como alguien responsable y capacitado, hizo hasta lo imposible para conseguir mi patria potestad.

Por cómo iban las cosas y según el abogado, no teníamos las de perder, además, ningún familiar había objetado algo y eso fue un alivio para los dos.

Desgraciadamente nuestro tío, Nagato, apareció y dictaminando que él se haría cargo de mí para hacerme un empresario digno que algún día pudiera dirigir las empresas Uzumaki. Yo no estaba dispuesto a irme con él, pero al ser un empresario con muchos contactos contra un chico de 21 años que apenas y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el juez me cedió a Nagato.

Ese día lloré y grité, no me dejaron acercarme a mi hermano, no me dejaron despedirme de él. Fui llevado a la fuerza, fui privado de todo y me mantuvieron encerrado en una habitación que se suponía sería mía.

Nagato no volvió a cruzar palabra conmigo, _era un hombre ocupado._ Las pocas veces que convivíamos era a las horas de comida. A la larga, no me sorprendió que mi tío estuviera harto de mis pedidos sobre ver a mi hermano, que se impacientara por mi falta de respeto o las miles de horas que me la pasaba llorando o gritando.

Las pesadillas comenzaron cuando un día toqué su límite. Nagato llamó a dos de sus guardaespaldas y estos me mantuvieron quieto sobre la mesa del comedor, por mucho que quería librarme ellos eran más fuertes, mucho más grandes.

Tenía miedo.

Y lo tuve aún más cuando sentí una jeringa ser enterrada entre los dedos de mis pies.

Nagato encontró diversión y paz en el acto. Podía descansar de mí el poco tiempo que estaba en casa manteniéndome drogado. No le importaba con qué hacerlo mientras me dejara noqueado.

Por eso _la heroína_ era su favorita para escapar un par de horas de mí.

Durante dos años viví en automático, a pesar de mi estado deplorable, los profesores privados que Nagato contrató para mí para que no saliera de casa nunca se mostraron amables conmigo, igual que yo, le tenían miedo.

Comencé a odiarme a mí mismo cuando dejé de poner resistencia, cuando prácticamente me arrastré a sus pies para que me sometiera con tal de sentir alguna aguja lacerando mi piel. Cuando los efectos se desvanecían lloraba, pero no servía de nada, era un desperdicio sentirme culpable porque muy dentro de mí sabía que al día siguiente volvía a anhelar las sensaciones que la heroína provocaba en mí.

Menma siguió lejos de mí. Nadie quería enfrentarse a un monstruo como lo era nuestro tío. Innumerables veces lo demandó por no dejarlo verme, pero tenía a las autoridades más influyentes compradas.

Gracias a lo que fuese, esto no le sirvió a Nagato cuando todo se hizo público.

Uno de sus hombres me había provocado una sobredosis cuando intentaba calmarme después de haber intentado robar un celular para llamar a Menma, un acto de rebeldía que tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer y que los tomó desprevenidos. Nagato inevitablemente tuvo que llevarme al hospital. Por mucho que intentó mantenerlo en secreto, la directora de aquel recinto, Tsunade, se hizo cargo para que se abriera una investigación después de que, estando a solas con el doctor Kakashi, yo le dijera que mi tío había estado inyectándome heroína contra mi voluntad.

Alguien interno al hospital comunicó a la prensa lo que el gran hombre de negocios, Nagato Uzumaki, me había hecho. Nadie quiso meter las manos al fuego por él y, después de sufrir el peor dolor de mi vida al tener que pasar por el síndrome de abstinencia, Menma logró conseguir que la ley me cediera a su cuidado.

La segunda vez que recaí fue cuando tenía 19, durante cuatro años y a pesar de la ansiedad que mi cuerpo a veces sentía, me convencí de que vivir bajo las influenzas de las drogas era denigrante.

Aun así, y por culpa de ciertos acontecimientos que me atormentaban desde hace un año y la retomada lejanía con mi hermano al decidir estudiar lejos de casa, me hacía añorar la maravillosa preeminencia que la heroína me regalaba, esa que podía hacerme olvidar por un par de horas todo el dolor que me consumía.

Conocí a Kurama en mi segundo año de universidad, estábamos en una fiesta y yo lloraba desconsolado sobre su hombre a pesar de que apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se pegó a mí en la barra. Todo yo le suplicó que necesitaba un escape, así que, mientras me llevaba a uno de los privados de aquel bar, me propuso consumir.

Esa neblina de necesidad seguía dentro de mí, una vaga sensación que me pidió a gritos que aceptara. Debí haber huido, debí alejarme de él, pero no lo hice. Inhalar una delgada línea de heroína había sido más sencillo que sobrellevar los problemas que venía acarreando.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en los cuales nos dedicamos a besarnos y tocarnos bajo la ropa hasta que comenzamos a sentir los efectos. Sentí un flash de placer intenso, fue efímero, pero deleitable. Después mi cuerpo se relajó por completo, como si hubiera sido sedado. Sentía cierta sensación de euforia, sentía una felicidad y tranquilidad interna que me hizo llorar y reír.

Había extrañado tanto sentirme así…

Después de ese día Kurama se volvió mi distribuidor.

No fue hasta que terminé la universidad y me alejé de aquello que tanto me hacía daño cuando volví a entrar en rehabilitación. Había consumido durante tanto tiempo, que ya había entrado en la etapa en la que la heroína era un estimulante con el que podía hacer una vida rutinaria normal, muy pocas veces seguía dejando noqueado.

Cuando regresé a mi hogar, le conté a Menma lo que había hecho conmigo mismo, me sinceré con él y le dije que me sentía decepcionado, triste y apático. Pues muy a pesar del placer que me daba la adicción, era consciente de que los lapsos de felicidad que me regalaba la heroína eran más cortos que los lapsos de realidad en los que seguía siendo _infeliz_ … _._

Menma me apoyó y busqué ayuda, fue difícil, pero la dejé.

Mi vida se había acomodado de nuevo por sí sola, las cosas estaban resultado bien. Por segunda vez realmente creí que no volvería a pisar la misma piedra de nuevo y, durante cinco años, así fue.

Ya había estado en rehabilitación dos veces y, volver a caer una tercera vez, es hilarante.

El día de mi cumpleaños número 27 fue aquel que pensé que nunca sucedería, sin embargo, la bala me llegó por detrás y me disparó justo en la cabeza, regresándome al suelo que había esperado mi regreso durante un largo tiempo.

Después de llorar por toda una noche y gritar que lo odiaba a los cuatro vientos como alguna vez lo hice a los 18 años, después de escucharlo hablar con ese tono desesperado pidiendo mi ayuda, después de observar cómo me miraba sólo como un símbolo de dinero que podría salvarle de la tormenta que se había formado a su alrededor durante el proceso de divorcio que lo dejó en la calle, después de vivir enamorado de él toda mi vida y pasar los últimos cinco años tratando de olvidarlo ¿Tienen idea de cómo me siento ahora?

…Gracias a las delicias dela heroína. _  
Mi_ serablemente feliz.

Esta vez no hay quejas ni ganas de salir de este escape a la realidad, ahora por lo menos, durante algunos momentos del día, lograré no sentirme tan miserable al saber que tendré que verlo a diario durante 8 horas o más, tratando de devolverle una sonrisa que hace años no le dirige a nadie, viviendo una mentira a sus ojos para que no se dé cuenta de lo jodido que estoy.

Cuando me refugio en estos lapsos llenos de pensamientos confusos y euforia aparentemente ilimitada, el dolor desaparece como por arte de magia, me hace pensar que tengo un poco de la felicidad que durante años se ha negado a formar parte de mi vida. A eso, se le suman las caricias artificiales, los besos vacios y las palabras gentiles llenas de mentiras que sólo buscan unos dólares más por un buen comportamiento que no pedí.

El sexo era otra salida frívola que poco a poco perdía su efectividad.

Pero como la realidad apesta y el orgasmo me sigue resultando placentero, me resigno a preferirlo.

 **-Para, para... maldito animal, para -** Ese día mis pensamientos estaban perdidos y no podía concentrarme en los brutos movimiento del sujeto que me penetraba casi sin control detrás de mí, estaba divagando demasiado, no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera un poco de excitación o placer, estaba demasiado concentrado en los recuerdos, en el pasado y en lo que me perdí al ahogarme por algo que Menma nunca entendió.

El idiota que había contratado para una buena noche de sexo se fue en cuanto el dinero cayó a sus pies, me acosté boca abajo en la cama con el cuerpo desnudo siendo cubierto con la delgada sábana blanca que antes de irse colocó sobre mí aquel hombre que momentos atrás me marcaba cada pedazo de piel que le dejaba a su alcance.

El muy iluso me dio consideraciones innecesarias que solo buscaban la garantía de ser escogido de nuevo.

…Esa noche una parte de mí pedía a gritos no pensar e irse a dormir, pero ya era inevitable, los dos años que viví con Nagato seguían sin compararse con el recuerdo de mi segunda recaída muy a pesar de lo que muchos creerían.

¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer de nuevo?

¿Por qué había regresado?

Todos los momentos dolorosos que viví giraron como flashes desde que lo vi entrar a mi oficina aquella mañana. Desde el momento en que vi a _Uchiha Sasuke_ dirigirme la palabra como si alguna vez nuestros labios no hubieran compartido en un lujurioso baile.

El día que dio comienzo a mi auto destrucción se reproducía sin cansancio para recordarme lo infeliz que sería hasta morir. Dolía tanto como si nunca lo hubiera dejado de amar.

Y lo peor de todo es que de eso se trataba todo.

De que efectivamente nunca lo había dejado de amar... Así de patético soy.

 _Así de patética ha sido mi vida desde el día en que me besó._

 **Flash Back**

 _Nuestros pasos eran torpes y lentos, aunque intentábamos guardar silencio nos reíamos como un par de idiotas mientras caminábamos a la habitación del azabache que me tenía fuertemente agarrado con un brazo al rededor de mi cintura, esa noche ni sus padres ni su hermano mayor estaban en casa y creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó a jalarlo hacía a mí, buscando que el calor que me transmitía su mano lo sintiera todo mi cuerpo._

 _El movimiento provocó que mi espalda chocara contra la puerta de su habitación y Sasuke, tratando aun de sostenerme, terminó con sus dos manos fuertemente afianzadas a los lados de mi cintura. Parte de mi camisa se había corrido hacia arriba y sus manos tocaron mi piel. Sentí un escalofrío al percatarme de esto y no pude evitar suspirar placenteramente, Sasuke sonrió al escucharme._

 _ **-Oye, oye, ¿Qué fue eso? -**_ _Lo decía con burla, ninguno de los dos sabíamos exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo, Sasuke demasiado perdido en el alcohol y yo demasiado excitado como para negarme a su toque._

 _Sasuke jugueteó un poco y rozó su nariz y sus labios con los míos. Mi corazón no paraba de palpitar rápidamente, siempre había sentido cierto interés por Sasuke, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos, mi necesidad de él, esa que sólo había sentido alguna vez por la heroína._

 _Y sabía que estaba mal._

 _No podía hacer esto. No podíamos hacerle esto a Hinata._

 _El problema era que no quería detenerlo. Que me besara era lo único que desde que lo conocía había anhelado…. Pero él tenía novia, y la amaba. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora no significaría nada para él y, si llegase a recordar algo mañana, iba a arrepentirse y posiblemente sería el fin de nuestra amistad._

 _Todo era tan difícil y complicado.  
Debía detenerlo. _

_**-Para-tteba -**_ _Mi voz salió débil, pero lo suficientemente claro para que Sasuke se separara de mí y me mirara directamente a los ojos. Por mucho que pudiese llegar a sentir algo por quien era mi mejor amigo no podía poner en peligro no solo nuestro lazo, sino también el que él tenía con Hinata desde hace 2 años._

 _ **-Sólo será un beso -**_ _Me paralicé cuando sentí su aliento chocar contra mi rostro, cerré mis ojos y pegué mi cabeza contra la puerta por instinto, la situación era más excitante para mí de lo que se podía apreciar y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien sólo con verme. Por mucho que estuviera tomado él era capaz de leerme tan perfectamente como siempre, fue por eso que no solo se acercó sino también metió una pierna entre las mías, presionando mi erección._

 _Gemí al instante y eso elevó su ego._

 _ **-A Hinata... ¡Ahh! ¡Dios! -**_ _Sasuke movió su pierna contra mí_ _ **-A ella no le gustará esto -**_ _Su rostro se acercó, mordió mi labio inferior para provocarme, e incapaz de poder resistirme más, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundí mis dedos entre las hebras negras de su cabello. Él amaba eso y lo demostró gruñendo contra mi oreja, había visto a Hinata hacerlo cuando se besaban._

 _ **-No tiene por qué saberlo -**_ _Y después de eso, después de desearlo tanto, me besó. Fue pasional y furioso, demostrando la sed que los dos sentíamos en ese momento el uno por el otro, Sasuke incluso frotó su cuerpo contra mí y volvió a morder mis labios, todo era tan apasionado que me quedé sin respiración._

 _Cuándo nos separamos él me sonrió, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y comentó algo sobre mi aparente sonrojo adorable, de nuevo se acercó a mí y yo estaba listo para besarlo otra vez, lo necesitaba y ansiaba demasiado._

 _Cerré mis ojos esperando su dulce toque, esperando que de nuevo frotara su cuerpo contra el mío, deseaba con todo mi ser que, si él se veía tan decidido a continuar todo esto, que lo hiciera ya, que lo hiciera antes de que fuera capaz de recapacitar y parar esto que me provoca más que un simple y llevadero placer._

 _Pero el toque que tanto esperaba nunca llegó._

 _No hubo ningún beso, no hubo nada. Pero sí se escuchó un fuerte golpe que me asustó._

 _ **-Oh por dios, ¡Sasuke! -**_ _El idiota había tomado tanto esa noche que ahora las consecuencias fueron inevitables, mi mejor amigo no había podido aguantar el peso de su propio cuerpo y ahora reía como un tonto en el suelo, era incapaz de ponerse de pie, solo se movía de un lado a otro y decía cosas inteligibles._

 _Unos segundos después Sasuke se quedó completamente dormido._

 _Justo ahí, a mitad del pasillo._

 _Yo seguía con el cuerpo pegado a la puerta, mis piernas temblaban y un gran problema se sentía entre mis piernas, tenía la cara roja y aun mi respiración no se sentía normal, me quedé paralizado, mirándolo desde mi posición, incapaz de saber qué diablos debía hacer ahora._

 _Terminé por irme de ahí, aunque le había dicho a Menma que dormiría en casa de Sasuke. Seguramente estaría castigado cuando me viera tan alcoholizado como estaba, mi hermano creía que hacía un trabajo final para mañana, pero ese trabajo lo había terminado hace mucho. Era la excusa y la situación perfecta, pero sin duda nada había terminado como esperaba._

 _No sabía cómo sentirme._

 _No sabía si sentirme tan bien como las mariposas me decían que me debería sentir, o en cambio culpable por saber que los dos habíamos traicionado a Hinata._

 _No entendía nada, pero egoístamente quería quedarme con esa increíble sensación._

Después de ese día nada volvió a ser igual.

Uchiha Sasuke, el sujeto que había entrado a mi vida para hacerme miserable, por lo visto nunca me dejaría en paz. Su azabache cabello, sus ojos negros tan hermosos como la misma noche, su poder sobre mi cuerpo, todo él hacía de mí un muñeco que Sasuke sabía podía usar a su antojo.

Por eso había venido a mí, sin importarle los fantasmas que había despertado, sin importarle que de nuevo me sumergiera en las fauces de las drogas que me hacían sentir seguridad y valor. Ese que tanto me hacía falta para enfrentarlo y negarme al Uchiha como alguna vez él lo hizo conmigo.

Porque durante años, él siguió con ese juego y yo no me negué. Aun sabiendo que la relación de Hinata y Sasuke nunca terminaría, yo siempre estuve ahí, dispuesto, entregado, ciego. Me conformé con noches pasionales, fotos escondidas en mi buro de aquellos días en el departamento que rentamos juntos cuando entramos a la universidad, fotos donde nos besábamos o simplemente sonreíamos a la cámara, como si realmente fuéramos una pareja.

Me dediqué a esconder las lágrimas tras la heroína, siempre aprovechaba cuando Sasuke se iba con Hinata, lo cual era muy seguido. Al final del día ella era su prioridad, ella era su novia… Y quien luego se convertiría en su esposa.

Cuando terminamos la universidad él le pidió matrimonio en la fiesta de graduación.

No hubo advertencia alguna, ni un solo aviso que evitara me estrellara contra el muro de concreto que repentinamente Sasuke alzó entre nosotros. Y lo peor no fue eso, no conforme con haberlo hecho frente a miles de personas, Sasuke me sonrió y me pidió que fuera su padrino de bodas. _Eres mi mejor amigo,_ había dicho entonces, como si no supiera que había lanzado miles de dagas directo a mi corazón por aquella propuesta que me decía qué lo que sea que había entre nosotros, había terminado.

La boda se dio seis meses después y yo no asistí.

Yo regresé a casa y Menma me ayudó a dejar la heroína de nuevo. Una vez limpio y seguro que nada podría hacerme caer de nuevo, tomé las riendas de las empresas Uzumaki que por derecho me pertenecían, me volví el cabecilla de la corporación como tanto quiso mi tío Nagato, a quien habían asesinado en la cárcel unos reos cualesquiera poco tiempo después de haber sido sentenciado a 6 años por lo que me hizo.

Indudablemente, seguí con mi vida…

Ignorando que, en alguna parte del mundo, Sasuke era feliz lejos de mí.

Pero había regresado. Sasuke había regresado, contándome una historia desgarradora en la que Hinata se divorció de él y le quitó todo lo que tenía por haberla engañado. Incluso su familia le había dado la espalda.

Sasuke no había cambiado, había encontrado un reemplazo que gimiera su nombre igual que un día lo hice yo. Y eso debió bastar para negarme, pero Sasuke siguió hablando, dispuesto a conseguir mi ayuda con toda falacia existente en el mundo.

 _-Nunca te olvidé, siempre me hiciste falta y busqué a alguien que me hiciera olvidarte, pero nunca lo logré, siempre fuiste especial, tú debiste ser el único… -_ Rememorar sus palabras me dan risa, me provocan náuseas.

Pero terminó por convencerme y ahora trabajará para mí.

Ahora que no está Hinata me preguntó cuánto tardará en perseguir las faldas de mi secretaria o de alguna de mis empleadas para que, más tarde que temprano, termine engañándola conmigo cuando un día, después de compartir algunas copas, me bese y me toque con esas manos que nunca aprendí a resistir.

 **-Soy tan patético -** Me repito por milésima vez esta noche, pero ni así algo cambia, ni así puedo asegurarme que no corresponderé de nuevo a lo que sea que me pida Sasuke.

Suspiré cansado y me levanté de la cama, eran las dos de la madrugada y necesitaba un poco de heroína. Abrí el cajón de mi buró, aparté las fotografías que enseñaban la mentira más hermosa que me había tocado vivir, y saqué una bolsa con agujas, cucharas, encendedores y muchas bolsitas que contenían ese mágico polvo blanco.

Saqué una, esparcí parte de la heroína sobre el dorso de mi mano y aspiré.

Ahora, mientras esperaba a que ese placer efímero recorriera mi cuerpo, me levanté y me miré en el espejo.

Sabía que quien estaba mal aquí era yo, no podía culpar a nadie de mis actos, ni a Sasuke, ni a Nagato. Siempre pude negarme, justo ahora aun puedo negarme… Pero de nuevo necesitaría ayuda y suficiente había hecho Menma por mí, ahora mi hermano tenía su vida y una familia por la que velar.

Como Sasuke me enseñó, yo debía estar siempre en segundo plano.

Era el amante, el hermano innecesario, un esclavo de la adicción.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era disfrutar la heroína que formaría parte de mí muy a pesar de que terminaría matándome, destruyéndome por dentro y por fuera. Regalándome una muerte tal vez lenta, tal vez repentina, tal vez dolorosa…

Extrañamente, ese final se me antojaba ideal.  
Observaría al cielo caer sobre mí…  
Escucharía al diablo riéndose a mis espaldas…  
Me quemaría con el fuego creado por mis propios errores…

 **Pero a cambio viviría momentáneamente pequeños letargos de falsa felicidad.**


End file.
